mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gleison Tibau vs. Kurt Pellegrino
After the fight, Kurt Pellegrino retired from mixed martial arts. The Fight The first round began, with the video sort of starting around thirty seconds in. Four fifteen on the clock. Four minutes. Tibau seemed to be a bit more aggressive. They were feeling each other out. Pellegrino stuffed a single to the clinch. Three thirty-five. The crowd chanted 'USA'. Three fifteen remaining. Tibau kneed the body. Pellegrino stuffed a single and broke away. Three minutes. Pellegrino missed a high kick. He pressed forward telegraphing his combo. "Lateral movement!" Two thirty. "Feints! Set it up!" Two fifteen. Pellegrino flurried but landed nothing. Two minutes remaining. Pellegrino shot for a single. Tibau stuffed it to the clinch. One thirty. Tibau kneed the body. Kurt stuffed a single. Tibau kneed the body. One fifteen. Tibau got a nice double. Kurt stood nicely breaking away beautifully. One minute. Kurt worked a single. Tibau stuffed it to the clinch there. Kurt looked at the clock. Thirty-five. "Turn and break!" Fifteen remaining. Pellegrino broke out with a pair of rights and a body kick there as well. Tibau blocked a high kcik. The first round ended. 10-9 Tibau but close. The second round began. Four thirty-five as they circled. Pellegrino was stalking. Tibau was southpaw as always. Pellegrino beckoned Tibau onwards. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Both seemed a bit tentative, as Rogan noted. Pellegrino pressed forward missing, he had good head movement avoiding the counter. Three thirty-five. Pellegrino landed an inside kick there. Three fifteen. Pellegrino landed a right and rocked Tibau with another and he got a big double slam to half-guard and quickly passed to side control. He hurt Gleison with a left and a right. Tibau regained half-guard. Two thirty-five. "Let's go, Kurt!" the crowd chanted. Kurt worked the body with rapid right elbows. Two fifteen. Two minutes. "Short elbow!" Florian was yelling. He worked the body with right hands. One thirty-five. Kurt landed a pair of left elbows. Tibau regained guard. Kurt landed a right elbow. One fifteen. One minute. Kurt landed a right elbow there. Tibau stood and they broke as Kurt flurried. Tibau had a cut by the left eye. Thirty. "He's tired, Kurt." Fifteen. Tibau blocked a body kick. The second round ended. 10-9 Pellegrino. Both of those right hands landed on the chin in the replay. That's a clean cut on Tibau's eye. The third round began and they touched gloves. They circled. Pellegrino stuffed a single. Four thirty-five. "More movement!" Pellegrino blocked a high kick. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Kurt missed another right. Three thirty-five. Tibau landed a straight left. They exchanged missing. Three fifteen. Pellegrino stuffed a single to the clinch. His nose was bloody. Three minutes. They broke. Two thirty-five. Tibau landed a straight left there. They exchanged fruitlessly. Tibau stuffed a single hammerfisting in under with two fifteen, up to the clinch. Tibau got a trip and passed nicely to side control with two minutes. Beautiful grappling. Pellegrino gave up the back. Pellegrino dropped down and stood out eating a left hand as he did. Pellegrino shot for a double. One thirty-five as Tibau stuffed it to the clinch. One fifteen as Pellegrino worked hard for a single. Tibau hammerfisted in under and stuffed it. They broke. One minute. Tibau got a nice double to the butterfly guard of Pellegrino. Thirty-five as Pellegrino regained guard. Tibau landed a left elbow and three left hands in under. Fifteen left. Pellegrino was trying to stand. Tibau had the back as he stood up. Pellegrino rolled under for a kneebar nicely but the third round came to an end. 10-9 Tibau. They hugged. 29-28 Tibau.